worldsapartfandomcom-20200214-history
New Commonwealth Galactic Fleet
The Galactic Fleet of the New Commonwealth of the Galaxy (NCGF or 'Galactic Fleet') maintains a fleet of starships to support the exploratory, diplomatic, scientific, developmental, and defensive needs of the New Commonwealth of the Galaxy. The Galactic Fleet was formally chartered in the Solar Year 7359 following the end of the Second Aurelian War. The Galactic Fleet operates under the Ministry of Interstellar Exploration, Research, Defense, and Advancement (MIERDA) which in turn operates under the Commonwealth Galactic Council. The Commander General of the Galactic Fleet reports to the Minister for MIERDA. There are separate Directorates for Insterstellar Exploration, Research, Defense, Advancement, Fleet Operations and Protocols, Development and Construction, Fleet Sustainment, Interstellar Coordination, Personnel Training, Personnel Support, Intelligence Collection and Assessment, Fleet Security, and General Administration. Each of which is headed by a Deputy Commander General. Galactic Fleet Headquarters are on the Chapterhouse StarLock. (The Original Headquarters on the Chapultepec Starlock were destroyed during the Aurelian Attack of Solar Year 7383. Ships The Galactic Fleet Operates four classes of capital ships. These ships usually travel in groups; usually 2-3 ships for defensive and diplomatic operations and five or more ships for Deep Space Exploration missions. Heavy Long-Endurance, Long-Range Research and Exploratory Purpose Ships also known as "Explorer" vessels). These are the mainline ships of the Galactic Fleet and support the full-range of mission operations. They are capable of self-defense, but typically travel with Defender Ships when the mission is potentially dangerous or when traveling into unknown space. Examples of the type include: * Republic, Discovery, Endeavour, Bountiful, Liahona, Unity, Concord, Progress, Restoration, Venture, Galaxy, Independence, Continuum, Commonwealth (flagship), Destiny, Universe, Ascension, Consensus, Foresight, Gideon, Cumorah, Denali, Longueil, Emeishan, Nocturne, and Knowledge (Training Ship) Heavy Long-Range, Long-Endurance Strategic Operational Assurance Purpose Ships (also known as 'Defender' ships. These ships support strategic operations within the New Commonwealth of the Galaxy and provide defenssive support to Deep Space Missions. Each ship carries extensive armament, two squadrons of Tactical Aquilae fighters, and 1,300 personnel. Examples of the type include: * Security, Fortitude, Protector, Jericho, Guardian, Vigilant, Champion, Assurance, Determination, Shield, Resolute, Enforcer, Barricade, Stalwart, Majestic, Rampart, Dauntless, Judgment, Heroic, Safeguard, Persistent, Nightwatch, Loyalty, Allegiance, Indefatigable, Redoubtable, Formidable, Truculent, Trident, Sentinel, Valorous, Imperator, Artifex, Vantage, Warden, and Adamant Heavy Provisioning and Support Ships (Provisioning Ships) These ships typically accompany long-range deep space missions to provide the main ships with additional supplies of consummables. They have an on-board manufacturing capability for spare parts and expendable items. Their typical crew is less than 200. Medium Operational Long-Endurance Ships (MOLES). These are the New Commonwealth variant of the Fast Attack Corvette and typically operate with crews of 100-150. Additionally, the Galactic Fleet Maintains a classified number of starliners for diplomatic and executive transport functions. Bases Under Commonwealth Protocols, each member world is required to maintain a base capable of "supply and support" of vessels operating in the New Commonwealth Galactic Fleet. Larger Operational bases capable of hosting multiple ships and conducting provisioning and heavy maintenance operations are located in the systems of Republic, Bountiful (at Bountiful Prime and Columba Zion), Independence, Nocturne, Larkspur, Maru, Longueil, and Emeishan. Category:Background